Rest In Pieces
by soulfulstar
Summary: As if things couldn't get worse, poor Elena now must choose between her love for Stefen and her growing friendship for Damon and realise her true feelings. This happens after 'The Sun Also Rises' - Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I'm very new to writing fanfiction so bare with me. I'm a huge fan of Delena so any feedback would be really helpful! This happens after 'The Sun Also Rises'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon hadn't been seen for a eight hours since the funeral and it was only now getting dark. Normally Stefen was use to his brother just wandering off and not coming home for days but this time it was different, with the werewolf bite infecting his arm more every few hours Stefen was beginning to face up to the idea that if it all came down to it, Stefen would have to kill his own brother, end his torment but could he really do that? No matter all their differences, they were still brothers. All his questions kept him on edge and when Elena asked him what was wrong, he simply told her he was stuck thinking up ways to get rid of Klaus and Elijah, which of course was a lie. He hadn't even thought of them once, that would all come later.

Sitting down he poured himself a glass of whiskey, the soothing taste filling his mouth with flavors and calmed his nerves down for a micro second. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand, he sighed and leaned back, his head resting on the back of the sofa, lost in thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena had gone home after the funeral, Jeremy by her side along with Caroline and Bonnie. Both girls had asked the pair of them how they were doing and of course they said they were fine, saying Jenna knew what she was doing as did John but deep down it was all a lie. The siblings were feeling the same as when their parents died, the same angst and mournful feelings welcomed into their body and souls once again. Jeremy didn't really want to stay up with the three of them so he opted for headphones and bed, giving Elena a brotherly hug and then kissing Bonnie on the forehead and saying goodnight to Caroline, he would stay in his bedroom for as long as it took for the hole in his heart to heal.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay the night Elena?" Asked worried Bonnie who was boiling the kettle to make hot chocolate's for the girls.  
>"Yeah I mean, you shouldn't stay on your own tonight, not with Klaus and Elijah out there. Its not safe." Caroline piped in as she sat at the kitchen table, eying Elena with care while she just leaned up against the door frame between the kitchen and living room.<p>

"I don't think they will be coming back anytime soon Caroline, after all they think I'm dead and I don't really think that's such a bad thing for them to think about."

Elena wasn't really paying any sort of attention to her two best friends, she was to busy worrying about how everything was going to change now. Who would pay the bills now that Jenna was gone? How was she going to go onto living a normal life without a mother figure in her life? She guessed she could just move in with Stefen or he could come live here and then they'd let Damon have the boarding house but then would that really be the right thing to do? Jeremy was her main concern, he had lost so many people because of her and she was beginning to think his life would have been better off without her. She had a feeling he would be going to college once he'd finished high school, far away from Mystic Falls and leaving her behind.

Sighing, she watched Bonnie pour the drinks as Caroline sat lost in her own thoughts. She was stuck thinking about Matt and how the whole week had just turned upside down, he didn't want to know her. She asked Stefen if she could stay in the boarding house for a few days to clear her head and get sometime to herself. Tyler was even coming to visit whenever he wasn't looking after his mum. Things were slowly becoming serious with the two of them and Caroline wasn't to sure if she wanted to act upon their feelings for one another just yet.

"Here we go, a nice hot drink." Bonnie said softly as she placed two cups of the table, her cup still on the counter.

"Thanks Bonnie." Caroline only had a small cup as she wasn't to sure how this drink would react to her stomach, coffee and blood was mainly what she drunk and of course the few odd beers, so this was going to be a trial and error test.

"Elena?"

Bonnie was soon standing in front of Elena holding her drink out to her, but the brown haired girl was still lost in her thoughts, only snapping back into reality a second later after Bonnie touched her shoulder, jarring Elena away with a sudden shock, she hadn't even realized she had taken a huge step back until Bonnie looked at her even more concerned.

"Elena? Are you alright?" She asked with caring eyes as Elena looked at the two girls.

"I'm fine, I eh… I'm just going to wash up."

Elena left the room quickly and headed upstairs to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her as she was on the break of tears, tears which she had held in all day to be the strong and brave one, the mature one of the day and now it was all falling apart. Almost running to her bed she laid face down with her head in her pillow, covering her face with the fabric as her quiet sobs fell into the evening light. She hadn't even realized someone was sitting on the window seat until she lifted her head up minutes later to grab a tissue from her bedside table. More shock and fear ran through her body and she blew out a gasp, her vision was blurred due to her tears so she blinked them away quickly and wiped them away with the back of her right hand, she saw Damon still in his suit sat there with his head between his hands.

"Damon…" Her voice was broken so clearing her throat she tried again. "Damon, what are you doing here?"

She was use to Stefen sneaking up on her but Damon had only done it a couple of times in her bedroom, but this time it seemed he didn't even know Elena was there trying to talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone so far for the reviews and watching this story! I'm sorry for the late reply. **Reviews would be lovely!**

* * *

><p>She watched him closely before she made any sudden movements, she didn't want to scare him or make him jump but even when she held her breathe steady and moved slowly towards him, her hand stretched out in front of her she was slightly shaking. It didn't take long before the vampire was lifting his head up and stare at her taking in every inch of her, his face was just as tear stained as hers and his eyes looked sore from whatever feelings he had been trying to hold in.<p>

"Damon? Are you alright?"

"Elena…"

He spoke her name in a broken toned of voice, clearly still holding whatever feelings he had back. His whole world had turned upside down, Klaus was free and on the run, Jenna had died and Elena was lucky to be alive and all he could do was blame himself for all of it. None of this would have happened if he and Stefan hadn't come back to Mystic Falls, Elena would never have had to enter the world of vampires, werewolves and dark magic, and she would be safe. He straightened up his shirt and hardened his face before Elena could come and sit beside him; he stood up and took a step towards her.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you Elena."

Elena wasn't use to Damon saying sorry or even acknowledging her feelings in the first place. He often did things totally out of impulse and without a second thought, so why on earth was he even saying sorry for something that wasn't even his fault? He saved Caroline and Tyler from being sacrificed and it wasn't his fault about Jenna and Jewel, none of them new about Klaus's plan B, it all just happened. While she was there thinking this over she hadn't even noticed Damon had stepped even closer to her, his eyes slowly changing into blood lust as his fangs extended.

"Damon…What's the matter?" She wasn't use to being speechless, she always had something to say but for the whole day she hadn't really been able to say much, her heart was still crushed deep inside her.

"Elena, I just have to…" He couldn't get his words out either as his eyes darting down from her eyes, then her lips and then finally to her neck, listening to her heart as it begin to beat faster. "…Forgive me..." He said lightly in that dark seductive tone of his.

Her eyes widened as she tried to lean back, escape, do something but his arm was already wrapped around her waist tightly as he used his free hand to move the hair from her shoulder out of the way. Her eyes were filled with fear as saw Damon's changed fully into hunger; she hadn't seen this side of Damon by herself before. She'd seen him in a fit of rage, but this time it was different, this time he was filled with desire and something more, for her? She didn't know what to do or why she wasn't already pushing him away and trying to escape, she just stood there frozen.

"Damon please."

The words ran from her lips like a whisper, her brain wasn't even able to function now as he was leaning more closely into her neck. At first she thought he was going to instantly bite her, but no he was there lightly kissing her skin, his lips brushing from her bare shoulder up to her neck. A moan escaped his throat until finally he sank his teeth in her neck and a small whimper left her mouth as he pulled her even more closely drinking the sweet nectar of her body. As her eyes looked up to her bedroom ceiling, the last thought to wander through her mind was that of Stefan and if he had any idea of what was going on and if Damon was really going to drain her dry. Until he let her neck loose, his head titled back and he breathed in deeply, licking his lips before finally his eyes changed back to normal and he looked towards Elena, it was then he realized what he did as she soon collapsed in his arms.

"Elena?" He questioned her for a second, before it all came back to him and he had realized what he had done. "Oh god...Elena!" He lifted her upper body to his face as he looked down on her.

"Elena.. Are you alright?" Bonnie's voice came from down the hallway and panic ran through Damon's body, quickly he let go of Elena's body and placed her on her bed and then with his vampire speed he was out the window just seconds before Bonnie came into the room.

"Elena… ELENA!" Bonnie shouted as she ran towards Elena's slow breathing body, her wound barely noticeable. "Caroline!" Bonnie shouted downstairs as Caroline ran into the room, seeing just what had happened.

"Oh god, what happened?" She asked rushing to Bonnie's side.

"I don't know, call an ambulance Caroline before she loses any more blood."

"Right…" Caroline left the room to go downstairs and get her phone when finally Elena regained consciousness.

"Da…Damon?" Her voice was low and rusty as she opened her eyes to see Bonnie there beside her looking at her with eager eyes. "Where… Where's Damon?"

"Damon? … Damon's not here Elena, what happened?"

"I… Eh…"

Elena didn't really want to tell Bonnie just who had bitten her as that would end in many more questions and confusion so she decided to leave it there, feeling a faint come along she welcomed it and passed out once again, the ambulance on its way.


End file.
